About You Now
by Fanwriter9
Summary: Danny and Sam listen to a song on the radio, finally realizing their TRUE feelings. My 1st ever songfic, REVIEW! XD


**About You Now**

Danny and Sam were in their houses; Sam was just finishing up a drawling of Death, and at Danny's house, he was just finishing some last bit of homework, before the freshman year ends; which will be in at least two weeks!

***Danny's POV, his room***

Trying to get myself into the mood, I turn my radio on, eventually, finding a music station.

"Alright everyone, here's 'About You Now', by the 'Sugababes'," I groan.

At least I was able to listen to some music, but _still _whished that I could find something else to listen too. But once the song started...I start to think about some one...Sam Manson,

_It was so easy that night, could've been strong, yet I lied_

_Nobody gets me like you_

_I know everything changes, all the cities and faces_

_But I know how I feel about you_

* * *

***Sam's POV, her room***

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cause I know how I feel about you now_

As I listen to the song on the radio, I begin to think of Danny, how I should just tell him my feelings, but knew that he couldn't _possible _like me back _that _way. At least...I don't think so, right?

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you know_

That whole sentence made me think about Danny, wondering if he was listening on this as I was...

* * *

***Danny's POV, his room***

Okay, is it just me, or did that _whole _line of lyrics made me think about myself, and _why _Sam and everyone else calls me "clueless"?

Nope! I think it's just me.

_All that it takes one more chance_

_Don't let our last kiss be our last_

_Give me tonight and I'll show you_

Kiss? But we've _never _kissed, except for our "Fake-Out-Make-Out's"..._oh_...I get it...

* * *

***Sam's POV, her room***

I sure am wondering if Danny's listening in on this song as well, because I think it'll finally show him how much of a clueless itiot he could be some times.

_I know everything changes_

_I don't care where it takes us_

_'Cause I know how I feel about you_

The song was right: I didn't care where me and Danny's friendship will go if I tell him my feelings myself!

* * *

***Danny's POV, his room***

If I now see how much I must really care about Sam, then I might as well don't care where our friendship can go if I tell her that I might have feelings for her.

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cause I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

There it was again! That strange feeling that I've let Sam down, by being so clueless about how much she really cares for me.

I gasps in serprise, then start to get a tingilly feeling inside of me, like I'm no longer clueless towards her anymore...I know something now...I must _really_...like-like her..._love_?

* * *

***Sam's POV, her room***

The strange feeling about how Danny _needs _to know how much I love him comes back. I want to tell him, and I don't care how he reackes, I _need _to let my self go **(A/N: No, she's NOT gonna get herself fat, it _that's _what u people were thinking. lol :D) **and tell him the truth, _now or never_!

_Not a day passed me by_

_Not a day passed me by_

_When I don't think about you_

_And there's no moving on_

_'Cause I know you're the one_

_And I can't be with out you_

That moment started to remind me that I _can't _move on with my life if Danny's not in it. I love him, and I need to let him know!

Right after this song...

* * *

***Danny's POV, his room***

I sigh as I listen to those lyrics. They remind me of me and Sam..._why _and _how _could I've been _so _clueless?

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cause I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_'Cause I know how I feel about you now_

Personally, I _really _wished that I could turn back the clock and tell her how much I care for her. Wait! I though about visiting Clockwork about the idea, but I knew that he won't be doing me another favor for a while, since I know that he might have a lot in his hands at the moment.

* * *

***Sam's POV, her room***

This song stuck to me, the _entire _time. I was just gratful that my parents were at their night jobs, other wise I'll be getting comments on how I am starting to take intress in love songs.

I _really _hated to admite it! But...I guess I'm starting to take a little intress,

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cause I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

Okay, make that a _big _intress!

* * *

***Danny's POV, his room***

_But I know how I feel about you now_

I've had enough to hear! So I changed into Danny Phantom, then start flying very fast towards her house, towards her room.

* * *

***Sam's POV, her room***

_Yeah I know how I feel about you now_

I sighed, wishing that Danny could only see-

Suddenly...I hear knocking on my window; turning around I see it and gasps...it was Danny!

* * *

***NO ONE'S POV!***

Danny fly's into her room, then suddenly grabs her shoulders, then places his soft lips onto hers. She was a little shocked at first, but shruges and goes along with it, enjoying the kiss.

Once they were apart, they smile at each other.

"I was listening to 'About You Now', by the 'Sugababes', realizing that I have been so clueless about how you..you-"

"How I feel about you know?" She sung, which makes him chuckle a little, before kissing her again.

"Yeah. Wait! Did _you _listen too?" She nods her head.

"Danny, I've been wanting to tell you this a long time...I love you."

"I love you too, Sam!"

They beging to make-out on her bed. Danny changes back to Danny Fenton, giving her the _real _him. The kiss was great to them, and after that night...they bacame boyfriend and girlfriend, and didn't care who knew. As long as they were together...nothing matterd.

* * *

**My 1st songfic! How did u guys like it? :D**

**I don't know why...but every time when I listen to that song, I think of these two. That and "Could It Be?", by "Christy Carlson Romano", which will b mi NEXT DxS songfic! XD**

**REVIEW! ^^**


End file.
